1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist device and a method for assisting parking.
2. Description of Related Art
When a driver operates a vehicle, it is relatively difficult to park a vehicle such as backing the vehicle into the garage and executing parallel parking. Especially; a beginning driver is likely to have difficulty in a vehicle operation at the time of parking the vehicle. Then, a parking assist device for assisting the operation at the time of parking the vehicle is known. As the parking assist device of this type, a parking guide device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-208420. After the vehicle is temporarily stopped at the side of the target parking position, the parking guide device guides the vehicle to a target parking position by capturing a target parking area from a side of the target parking position and superimposing a target parking frame obtained by computation on the captured camera image.
However, using the parking guide device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, a camera for capturing a target parking area from a side of the target parking position, and a camera for capturing an image of an outside area in back of the vehicle while parking it are indispensable. Thus, a need for a plurality of cameras increases a cost.
In addition, using the parking assist device disclosed in the publication, the vehicle needs to be temporarily moved to in front of the target parking position, which causes an unnecessary move of the vehicle. This deteriorates the convenience of the driver.
Meanwhile, when the parking assist is started, a default display of a target parking frame which shows the target parking position may be only displayed on a right side or a left side of the vehicle on a screen of a vehicle-installed monitor, and the target parking position may be set while moving and adjusting the target parking frame by target parking position setting means. However, in this method, it takes a long time to set the target parking position when the default display of the target parking frame is far from the target parking position.